<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You act so innocent now but you lied so soon by Wishflare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217719">You act so innocent now but you lied so soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare'>Wishflare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah summer break, and its Steven's turn to get in on the action, a very badly made crossover set in the first summer of gravity falls and post suf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Sadie Miller/Shep, Wendy Corduroy/Robbie Valentino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You act so innocent now but you lied so soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry if all of them are out of character</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven had just stumbled upon a sleepy town in Oregon, one problem though, he couldnt leave. Everytime he tried driving out his car would just crash into something invisible and everytime he tried walking the same thing happened. Luckily he had seen a small house not to far from where he was, he hopped in his car  and rode down to it. The house looked very worn out and the large letters above it said 'Mystery hack' (Steven assumed that it was just an error since there was a discoloration in the outline of an 'S' next to the 'H') Anyways, Steven got out of his car and went into the building, a few tourists were inside looking at the crazy animals (which were obviously fake) Steven went up to the counter, a tall skinny redhead who looked to be about his age was sitting behind it, her nose buried in a magazine. "Um he-" Before he was able to speak two kids came running in. "DIPPER GIVE ME BACK MY HEADBAND!" One of them yelled. "NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL!" The other one yelled. "ITS NOT YOUR JOURNAL IF YOU'RE NOT THE AUTHOR!" The other one yelled back, bumping into Steven. "Hey! Kids! I'm trying to run a sca- a buisness! This isnt a playground where you uh- play around!" An older man went over and grabbed the kids. "Sorry Grunkle Stan..." They said in unison. "And you, kid, are you gonna buy something or what?" He looked at Steven. "Well actually sir I-" Steven was cut off. "Oh! So you're here for the job interview huh?" Stan asked. Steven was about to protest but he considered it for a second, it would be nice to settle down here for a bit and get a job. "Yep, that's what im here for."</p><p>"So your name is Steven Universe..?" Stan asked, Steven nodded. "And you have no legal documents or a birth certificate..?" Stan was honestly kind of concerned. Steven nodded again. "I like your style, kid! The job is yours! You start... Right now!" Stan shook Steven's hand. "I promise I wont let you down Mr. Pines!" Steven assured. Steven got up and started mopping the floor near the counter. The redhead finally looked up from her magazine. "Uh, who are you?" She asked. "Oh! Hi I'm Steven Universe, I guess I'm your new coworker!" Steven put the mop in the bucket. "Oh cool name, I'm Wendy." Wendy knew she had heard the last name universe before but she didnt know where. "Thanks, my dad actually had his last name legally changed to universe after he moved out of his parent's house." Steven told her. "Oka-" Wendy wasnt able to finish. "Hey, Universe! Get back to work and stop slacking!" Stan yelled from where he was leading the tourists around. "Sorry!" Steven went back to mopping. "So, Steven, me and my friends were gonna like hang later, you wanna come? It's always nice to have a new addition to the group." Wendy asked. "Of course! I'd love to!" Steven told her. </p><p>Steven waited with wendy outside the shack with two kids, he noticed they were the same kids from earlier but didnt say anything, the two kids were whispering about something when a minivan sped infront of them, skidding to a halt, a few teens walking out. "Wendy are you like babysitting or something? Also who's that? Is he like gay or something?" The teen in all black said. "Oh shut up Robbie..." Wendy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, this jerk is Robbie, he's my boyfriend." Wendy introduced Steven to all of them. "Universe? That last name is out of this world.. heh.. heh..." Thomson said. "Thomson shut up." Lee said, jabbing him in the stomach with his elbow. "Anyways, are we ready to go? This is boring." Robbie leaned against the car. Everybody got in the car, Dipper went around front to ride shotgun but Robbie shooed him. "That's okay Dipper! You can sit in the back with me and Steven!" Mabel called Dipper, Dipper going to the back and going in. </p><p>They started driving. "I heard there was this haunted convenience store a few miles away, we should go there." Nate said. "Yeah ha, haunted, sure, I bet that's a bunch of bogus made up by some annyoing little twerp." Robbie said, snickering. "Well theres only one way to find out, Thomson! Full speed ahead!" Wendy yelled."THOMSON! THOMSON! THOMSON!" They all cheered, hitting the top of the car. except for Dipper and Steven. "Guys stop! My mom said we arent allowed to hit the roof of the car!" They kept going, Thomson sighing as he drove to the convenience store. They all got out of the car, looking at the store. "Oooohhhh! So spooky!" Lee mocked, everybody except Steven laughed, he just looked around not finding it funny. They all went up to the fence, climbing it one by one, Steven was about to float over it but immediately stopped himself, not wanting to show his powers. As Steven got to the top of the fence Robbie pushed him, he landed on his face. "Whoops." Robbie said very unconvincingly. Steven just rolled his eyes and got up, brushing it off. Dipper was the second to last one "Uhhh..." Dipper looked down at everybody on the opposite side of the fence. "C'mon kid just go!" Nate said, picking Dipper up and throwing him, Steven rushing over and catching him. "Wow Nate, good job throwing the kid off the fence!" Lee yelled as Nate jumped down. Steven was still carrying Dipper like a baby. "Haha look at the little baby." Robbie teased, Tambry looking up from her phone and snapping a picture. Steven put Dipper down and went over to Robbie. "Hey, stop being a jerk, just because he's younger than you doesnt mean you can just make fun of him like that." Steven defended him. "What do you know, sissy?" Robbie said. "You looking for a fight or something?" Robbie said, being dumb again. "No! I just think you should stop being such a- dink to him." Steven said, not caring about Robbie's insults. "Okay you two, stop arguing like a bunch of kids." Wendy said, pushing them away from eachother. "Fine with me." Robbie rolled his eyes. They finally went inside the convenience store.</p><p>"Look! Smile dip! I thought this was banned in America!" Mabel said, gasping. "Maybe they had a good rea-" Before dipper could finish Mabel started pouring the pure sugar packets into her mouth, he just went over to Steven who was leaving money on the counter to make up for all the damages to the store. "Uh... hi... Steven... Thanks for uh... Standing up for me earlier...." Dipper thanked. "Oh, it was no big deal, I thought that thing you did to unlock the door was pretty smart." Steven brushed it off. "Tha-" Dipper was about to thank him  "Hey dweebs! Get us some more ice!" Robbie yelled over at both of them, Steven rolled his eyes and went over to the ice freezer, dipper following. Steven opened the ice freezer, dipper grabbing some ice, they bother looked up and saw some kid of terrifying brain creature. Dipper screamed, dropping the ice, Steven closing the freezer, both of them breathing heavily. Everybody ran to them. (except for Mabel who was still high on smile dip) "What's going on over here, we thought we heard a little girl screaming." Lee said. "Are you two scared or something?" Nate teased. "N-no! Everything's fine over here." Dipper said, Steven giving ghim a disapproving look. "What about you? Do you have some lame excuse?" Robbie asked Steven. "Hey guys! Look! Its dancy pants revolution! The game that tricks people into exercising!" Dipper pointed at the dancing game, the teens running over to it.</p><p>Dipper caught a glimpse of his reflection and everybody else's in the door, everybody was a skeleton, he rubbed his eyes, hoping that it was just his imagination, it wasnt there anymore. "Hey, Dipper, are you okay? Steven asked, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Yeah.. I'm fine..." dipper tried reassuring him. Steven sighed. Dipper just walked off, trying to call grunkle stan on the wall phone in the store. "Pick up pick up.... What is he doing..." Dipper was desperate. "Hey guys come check this out!" Robbie called everybody over, everybody came over to what looked like a crime scene, two outlines clearly in the shape of people. "Woah cool!" They all said, except Steven and Dipper. "Hey dip-stick you should lay in it!" Robbie said, pushing him over to the chalk outlines. "Hey guys, you should really think about this, maybe this place is haunted-" Steven laughed nervously as Dipper walked into the chalk outlines. "Fine! Here! But if I die it's you guy's fault!" Dipper laid down, the outlines glowing.</p><p>The whole store got dark, Tambry started texting something but faded into nothingness, the TV turned to static then showing Tambry screaming but with no sound. They tried to get Thomson to stop dancing but he yelled something about his high score and got sucked into the game, literally, crying about arrows. Everybody ran for the door. Steven didnt know this little trip to the store would go this horribly. Everybody was sucked into some object except Wendy, Dipper, Robbie, Nate and Steven. Mabel suddenly got lifted up in the air, glowing a ghostly green. "OH NO THEY GOT MABEL!" Dipper yelled in a panic. "Welcome to your doom, young tresspassers." Mabel (or well, not really mabel) said in a deep demonic voice. "Except you, I like you." Mabel pointed to Steven. "Wha-" Steven was confused. An elderly couple appeared, dropping Mabel. "Yes, what a fine young man he is, polite too!" The lady ghost said. "Well if you like him so much then we'll leave him! let us out of here! We'll never come back again!" Robbie said, scared for his life. "Well you can leave then... If... One of you can sing us a little song..." The old man said, smiling. "Well I uh..." Dipper looked away embarrassed. Steven smiled. "Do you have a ukelele?" The elderly couple immediately summoned a ukelele in Steven's hands. "Now... What to play.. How about... I know I'm not that tall, I know I'm not that smart.." He played 'let me drive my van into your heart' "Wow, such a talented teen! And I thought all they could play was that heartless rap music!" The ghost man said. The ghost couple kissed and faded into nothingness, everybody was set free from the items.</p><p>"Steven that was so cool! I didnt know you could play ukulele!" Mabel said as everybody walked to the van. "Thanks, I've been learning since I was like 4 I think." Steven said, getting in the van. "Woah! You should teach me sometime!" Mabel said as Wendy turned the radio on, looking forward started playing. "Ew, what is that garbage." Robbie said, reaching from the middle seats and turning the radio to some kind of death metal, everybody but Robbie and Thomson (because he was driving) covered their ears. The teens dropped Steven and the twins off at the mystery shack, Steven saying bye and getting into the back seat of his car, laying down and falling asleep.</p><p>"Hey kid." A voice said, waking Steven up. "Mr Pines..?" Steven asked sleepily, it was very late at this point. "You wanna come inside...? We have a.. spare room you could sleep in if you want.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>